Yo no soy linda RinMaki
by BlueMirly
Summary: Ahhhh...Maki-chan debería quedarse con ella, se tomó la molestia de citarla aquí...ella se ve muy atractiva...sí definitivamente Maki-chan debe decirle que sí, ¿Qué estaba pensando yo? Después de todo no hay forma que Maki-chan se fije en mi, no soy linda...


"Yo no soy linda" RinMaki

 **-¡Maaaaki-chaaan! ¡Buenos Días! -** Gritó Rin en cuanto vio a Maki en la escuela

 **-Rin, no seas tan ruidosa, no estoy a kilómetros de distancia como para no escucharte -** Decia Maki con su semblante de diempre

 **-Bu-Buenos Días -** Llegó Hanayo un poco agitada por alcanzar a Rin, que se habia ido corriendo hacia el Salón

 **-Buenos Días, Hanayo -** Respondió Maki al saludo

 **-Maki-chan, Kayo-chin, ¿qué les parece ir a comer Ramen después de la escuela~nya? -** Preguntó Rin entusiasmada a sus dos amigas

 **-Perdón, Rin-chan, pero hoy iba a ir con mamá a comprar unas cosas para la casa -** Se disculpó Hanayo apenada con su amiga

 **-¿Eh? Ahhhh, yo quería ir con las dos~nya-** _N-No, Kayo-chin, ¿Que voy a hacer con Maki-chan yo sola?_

Desde hace algunos meses Rin se ha sentido nerviosa cuando esta con Maki, pero aun no sabe el por qué, antes ella creía que era porque tenia hambre, pero ella sentía lo mismo por mas bien que comiera, pero aún asi a ella le gustaba cada vez más estar cerca de Maki, así que habia decidido invitar a Hanayo y a Maki a ir a comer después de la escuela para así estar cerca de Maki, pero no estar tan nerviosa porque ahí estaria también Hanayo.

 **-Pero no te preocupes, Maki-chan si irá ¿cierto?-** Preguntó Hanayo viendo en dirección a Maki

 **-No tengo planes para después de la escuela-** Respondió Maki

 **-E-Eh...Entonces solo iremos tu y yo~Nya-** Respondió nerviosamente Rin a Maki

 **-¿Que pasa? De repente estas muy nerviosa-** Se extraño Maki al verla así

 **-N-nada, ahí viene la maestra -** Rin se fué hacia su lugar apurada evadiendo y dejando a una confundida Maki

Durante toda la clase Rin no podía prestar atención a la clase por pensar en que hacer cuando estuviera a solas con Maki, pero finalmente llegó a la conclusión de que si quería disfrutar del ramen y de la tarde, debería tranquilizarse y no pensar en eso, así que poco a poco su actitud fué regresando a la normalidad, en el recreo se comportó como usualmente lo hacía así que eso tranquilizó a Maki, ya que ella también estaba preocupada por la reacción de Rin, y, aunque ella no lo quisiera aceptar también estaba nerviosa por estar a solas con Rin, ya que ella también desde hacia unas semanas se sentía extraña con respecto a su amiga, tanto que a veces se distraía y se desconcentraba de las clases, sin embargo ya que ella era una buena estudiante no hubo mucha diferencia en las calificaciones asi que su comportamiento pudo pasar desapercibido

 **-Entonces ya me tengo que ir, mamá esta esperandome afuera para terminar mas rápido e ir a casa a poner las compras en su lugar-** Se despidió Hanayo aún en el salón

 **-Esta bien, Kayo-chin, ve con cuidado~nya-** Se despidió de igual manera Rin

 **-Si -** Respondió Hanayo ya fuera del aula hasta que se perdió de vista

 **-Entonces, nada más ayudas a la maestra de Deportes y nos vamos, Ri-¿Eh? -** Cuando Maki estaba a punto de tomar su mochila para irse una carta con un corazón se resbaló de ella

 **-Eh? Que es eso~nya?** \- Rin tomó la carta y alcanzó a leer una parte que decía "...en la parte de detrás del patio..."

 **-Dame eso, tu por lo pronto ve al gimnasio con la maestra para poder irnos cuanto antes, yo iré a ver para que es esto -** Respondió Maki a Rin mientras salía del Salón

Mientras Maki iba hacia donde la carta indicaba, Rin se dirigía hacia el gimnasio

 _-Hmmm... esa nota tenía un corazón en ella, y decía algo sobre la parte de atrás del patio...¡eso es demasiado obvio, esto esta pasando como cualquier manga shojo!, pero... no debería sentirme así, puede ser la oprortunidad perfecta para que Maki-chan sea felíz, además...yo no soy linda...-_ Decía Rin mientras llegaba al gimnasio

 **-Oh, Rin, llegaste -** Dijo la maestra

 **-¿Eh? Ah si, ¿En que necesitaba que le ayudara? -**

 **-Ah, era para acomodar unos cuantos colchones pero las chicas de la otra clase lo hicieron, ya que no se comportaron precisamente bien en la clase, así que como castigo ellas lo hicieron, perdón por hacerte venir por nada -** Se disculpó la maestra

 **-No pasa nada hehe -** Dijo Rin a la maestra

 **-Bueno, entonces ya te puedes ir, gracias -** Dijo la maestra con una cara sonriente

 **-Si, ¡hasta el Lunes! -** Respondió Rin apresurada y cerrando la puerta tras de sí

 **-En la carta decía que el lugar de encuentro era la parte trasera del patio, todavía tengo tiempo si corro~nya-** Decía Rin mientras empezaba a correr hacia donde estaba Maki

 _-¡Ahí estan! -_ Pensó Rin mientras se escondía detrás de una pared

 **-E-Eh, Nishikino-san...yo... -** Empezó a hablar la chica de la carta

 _-Que linda_ \- Fué el primer pensamiento de Rin al verla

 **-¿Si? -** Dijo Maki con el semblante de siempre hacia la chica

 **\- Y-Yo... ¡Yo siempre la he admirado mucho!, ¡Me gusta mucho!, ¡Por favor, salga conmigo! -** Dijo la chica mientras hacía una reverencia

 _-Maki-chan... debes aceptar, la chica es muy linda y tambien creo que es de las que han tenido buenas_ _calificaciones -_ Rin sin darse cuenta empezó a compararse con la chica y la misma frase retumbaba en su mente mientras se perdía en sus pensamientos _"No soy Linda, tampoco tengo buenas calificaciones..._ "

 **-¿Rin? ¿No estabas ayudando a la maestra?** \- Maki se asomó a donde se encontraba Rin escondida

 **-¡¿E-Eh?! -** Rin se sobresaltó al escuchar a Maki - **¡N-No estaba haciendo nada~nya!, pero ¿y la otra chica?** \- Preguntó Rin al ver que ya no habia nadie además de ellas dos

 **-Se acaba de ir -** Respondió Maki desinteresadamente _-Bueno, ¿quién no se iría despues de ser rechazada?, me siento un poco mal por la chica...pero ella encontrará a otra persona-_

 **-¿Eh? ¿Y que le respondiste? -** Preguntó un poco triste Rin

 **-¿Me estabas espiando? -** Pregunto Maki con una ligera sonrisa

 **-¡Ah! ¡No! ¡Yo solo..te estaba buscando!**

 _-Hehe, es muy obvio que me estabas espiando,tambien se que estabas pensando que no eres linda, pero el que hayas venido aquí...por alguna razón me siento felíz..-_ Pensaba Maki con una sonrisa

 **-Oye, ¿qué es esa sonrisa que tienes en la cara?, das miedo -** Dijo Rin para cambiar de tema

 **-¡Y-Yo no estoy sonriendo, y tampoco doy miedo!** \- Dijo Maki con un rubor en sus mejillas **\- De todas formas, ¿no ibamos a ir a comer?**

 **-¡Ah! Es cierto~nya -** Recordó Rin - **¡La última en llegar paga! -** Gritó Rin en lo que empezaba a correr

 **-¡Oye, eso no se vale! ¡Rin! -** Empezó a correr Maki, aunque creo que todos sabemos quién fue la que pago la cuenta

Ese día Rin se empezó a sentir más cómoda cuando estaba con Maki y quería ir a más lugares con ella, y, aunque Maki probablemente no lo diga, ella creía que Rin era la más linda y hermosa de todas, tal vez algún día lo llegue a decir, pero esa es otra historia.

? ﾟﾌﾌ? ﾟﾌﾌ? ﾟﾌﾌ? ﾟﾌﾌ? ﾟﾌﾌ? ﾟﾌﾌ? ﾟﾌﾌ?

Holi! Tanto tiempo :v

Pues esta historia la hice porque de los pocos ships Yuri que me gustan no hay casi nada de material de ellas c':

Entonces me dije que si no tenía nada que hacer pues empezara a hacer algo sobre esos ships y aqui llegue :v

Si les gusto denle Fav, comenten su pareja Crack Favorita y trataré de hacer algo con ello :3

El siguiente sera NicoPana porque son muy tiernas *^*

Bueh, tampoco olviden compartirla si les gustó :3

Por cierto, esta historia se me ocurrió al ver el art que esta en multimedia :3

Si quieren ver mas de su trabajo su Twitter es u_aerial, ahí tambien tiene un enlace a su pixiv, pero tiene mas Arts en su twitter (Si, lo stalkee y por eso se eso :v r)

-Mirly ?


End file.
